Light and Shadows
by Renegade Zero
Summary: The Cipher organization is back, and it's worse than ever before. Pokemon and people are being kidnapped or worse. Wes and Rui find themselves locked in a war for the world as a third party make's himself known. And who is the girl that searches for him?


**A/N**: And here is the sequal to; Love; As fleeting as it is ever lasting. I do not own pokemon, nor any characters involved. But I do own one 'Rel Azura', so please do not steal her.

**Warnings**: This is rated 'R' for a reason people. Do not read if you can not stand violence, sexual situations, course language and etc along those lines.

**Ending notes**: Each chapter is going to be long, let me asure you of that, and may have typo's as the program I am using does not have the spell check feature on it. This will also be a trilogy, and the story will be updated as soon as I write the chapters.

------------------------------------------

It had been over two years since he had last seen Rui, and Wes was feeling edgy. He was feeling somewhat, if he could place the finger on the correct emotion, scared that something would happen. But, he had hunted down and found the last handful of of Team Shadow. So nothing would endanger Rui.  
  
But he wasn't alone, Rui's grandmother and grandfather; Beluh and Eagun, had come all the way from Agate Village to the newly built airport a few miles away from Phenac city. The old man watched as the much younger Wes paced back and forth, dark gold eyes darting to the window and for a few moments they turned lighter and filled with something akin to hope only to darken once more as Wes knew the plane was still fifteen minutes or so away in flight. "Wes, settle down. A few more moments of sitting down and waiting won't hurt you." Eagun lightly scolded as his wife looked on knowingly.  
  
Wes let out a sigh, knowing the old man was right. But that didn't mean he still couldn't worry slightly. Or want the plane to land now and not later. The speakers overhead crackled to life, alerting all the people waiting in the medium sized building of something importent.  
  
"Would those who are waiting for plane four ten to come in, will you please wait as they are experiencing a slight diffuclty in reaching Cress Airport. And would a 'Wes Katsu' please come to the information desk?"  
  
Glancing over at Rui's grandparents for a second, Wes calmly walked away and in the general direction of the desk even as a sense of dread filled his stomach. What was going on? And Wes dreaded the answer to the silent question and in the back of his mind he went over the worst case scenarios. Passing the people that milled about, sat or talked on cellphones, Wes found his way to the desk where four of the workers of the airport sat. One wearing a pink edition of a standard flight stewardess's atire glanced up and saw Wes, her brindle hair bounced slightly from the movement. "Sir, please wait right here." She called out to him and then turned back to the phone she had to her ear spoke a few quick words and gave it to Wes.  
  
Feeling somewhat confused and out in the open as he took the phone from the older woman and held it to his ear. "What." Wes snapped out, sounding slightly cross. A chuckle came from the other end, a chuckle Wes thought he'd never hear again.  
  
"Oh, what a naughty child. So disrespectful of your elders." Miror B said with a smirk as Wes seethed. "But, you always were a thorn on our sides, wasn't he boys?" A few cries of Miror B's ludiloco filled the air as well as that laugh that grated on Wes's last remaining nerve and resolve.  
  
"What do you want!" Wes snarled, not caring about the looks that the other people were starting to give him.  
  
Miror B laughed airly as he pushed a strand of hair that had escaped the giant brown and white afro on his head. Making him look for all the world a giant animated paint brush. "Why a simple trade my darling boy. You see, we want what you have of the remaining Shadow pokemon. And in return, your precious shadow seeing Rui will remain with her sight. And her life."  
  
If someone that was psychic had been there, they'd have heard the very audible and very tremendous twang as Wes's resolve threatend to break. Miror B had made a very, very big mistake in messing with Wes on a good day. He was lucky Wes hadn't been having a bad day. "Where." Wes hissed out and his left hand curled into a fist.  
  
"Around thirty five miles from Agate. Do hurry, the boys are feeling, playfull." A few muffled cries and a yelp of a man and a Ludiloc filled the air, and was all that took Wes to reach his limits and have them broken. Without registering his actions, Wes threw the phone down and all but ran out of the air port, heading for one of the exits. Muttering under his breath what people assumed were apologies as he slammed roughly into them and continued on in his headlong dash to the double pair of doors that led out of the air conditioned building and out into the arid desert. '_Hang in there Rui, I'm coming._' Wes's scattered mind thought as he quickly located his hover motercycle. Kicking the stand out from underneath the open engine he cared not as it tipped forward suddenly and slammed into the ground with a screech of metal. The bike was made of tougher stuff and it would take more than that to break it. Wes snatched the key's from his left pocket and shoved them into the ignition and harshly turned them forwards. The engine gunned to life as the hover part of the contraption slowly glew to blue life and helped raise the bike up and level it out parallel to the ground. With a curse at how slow he was being Wes mounted the bike and gunned the engine a few times before he killed the netrual and let it tear out at a wheelie as he fought to gain speed and keep the craft in controll. It hadn't really been built to only seat a single person, as the side car and the passanger (or Umbreon and Espeon) kept the balance on the bike. But Wes had a plan, the bike didn't matter to him anymore. Yes he loved it, it was his hover bike after all, and he was planning on making the Cipher's think of something other than what was really going on, and the bike's eratic actions would serve Wes nicely.  
  
But for now, Wes's mind was forced to concentrate on keeping his single wheeled hover bike stable enough to drive to the destination.  
  
-------------------  
  
Miror B was not one that liked to wait around, standing like a fool. So now he was letting his underlings have some fun, and entertain him and his _guest_. The peon named Al had located another passanger that had pokemon and had dragged them out along with the four others. One wasn't even a day over ten years old and was clutching what seemed to be his only pokemon; A young Sandshrew, to his chest.  
  
The eldest of the bunch curled her hand into a fist and yelled out at the peon's and Miror B, "What in the name of _Lugia,_ are you doing!?" She demanded. Blue eyes glinted in the harsh sunlight as short dark brown/golden tinted hair was swept up by a lightly sand filled, arid breeze and tossed about like a childs toy. The same went for her clothes as the wind tugged the light blue shorts and blazing white shirt with a faded image of a pokemon on the front. The Peon that was closest to her, who's name was Rick, was the one that attacked her while the rest were pulled away.  
  
"We are having some fun with our Shadow Pokemon." He gloated as he pulled out two pokeballs and threw them out infront of the young woman. With a startled cry she stumbled backwards as two shapes formed from the red light and loomed over her. Even she could feel the evil and spite radiating off of them both. Roaring and snarling they came, a Ninetales and Vaporeon, ready to tear into her very flesh with their teeth. A scream escaped her as she hit a rock and tripped. Sent sprawling on her rear, she thought all was over when two flashes erupted from twin pokeballs on her belt. In a flash of gold/green and gold/white energy they formed infront of their trainer, ready to protect their trainer to the death if needed.  
  
"Charboch Boch!" An Arbok cried out and rammed his tail right into the Vaporeon and sent it flying a good ten feet away while the other pokemon concentrated on the Ninetales. Flame met flame as the long blue and serpentine pokemon charged forth, giving a haunting cry of it's own name as a decleration of war. "Naaaaairah!" The Dragonair called out the flute like cry as the Nintales now focused on it instead of the trainer. The dark sapphire orbs around the neck of the blue and cream colored dragon glew and crackled with energy while the dark black eyes narrowed at the pokemon. "Doooraaaagooh!" Dragonair yelled and lunged forwards thinking of catching the Ninetales by surprise. But it didn't go as planned as the fox leapt to the side and Dragonair crashed into his fellow, the Arbok. While trying to distangle from eachother, the fire and water pokemon attacked, spraying both with fire and ice.  
  
Dragonair and Arbok couldn't take the doubled up attacks and screamed in pain before passing out. But the pokemon didn't stop attacking, even when they were clearly knocked out. "Stop it!" She demanded and looked at the Peon, but he didn't seem interested in stopping his pokemon anytime soon. "I said; Stop It!" The woman yelled out at the top of her lungs. The Peon just shot her an annoyed look and the trainer lost it. In more fear for her monsters life than her own she scrambled to her feet, aura pulsing with her rage. A wordless scream tore it's way from her throat and she charged the Peon. "Stop it! Stop It! STOP IT!" She demanded, each time her voice grew untill she had made herself hoarse and was punched harshly in the gut, felling her in one blow. Crumpling, she fell at the feet of the peon and he turned to Miror B. "What should I do boss?"  
  
Miror B thought for a moment and then clapped his hands. "Oh, I know. Make her and those pokemon an example!"  
  
The peon named Rick grinned, and the day seemed to turn darker than it ever was meant to be as a few clouds skudded across the sky and blocked out the sunlight. Rick grabbed the woman by a fistfull of her brown hair and lifted her head up. A groan wafted up to his ears and his grin grew more malicious. Curling a hand into a fist he drew the arm back and was ready to pummle her like his shadow monsters had done to her pokemon when a cry of alarm rang out from the scouts a few feet away. "Boss! Boss! It's that punk Wes!"  
  
Miror B blinked, startled by this devleopment. "How did he get here so fast...?"  
  
Every single Cipher was wondering the same thing. But they had never met someone like Wes. And they had yet to meet what over saw Wes in Orre. As the clouds started to part a shadow overfell Wes that quickly advanced towards the Cipher peon's and Miror B. The mighty sound of something akin to burlap bags striking air and a cry like a orchestra claimed their attention heavenward, letting the sight of what was over looking this rescue fill the innocents with awe and the Cipher's with fear.  
  
For flying right at them was Ho-Oh. The phenox of life flared it's crimson and jade wings and threw the golden crested head back. A single bark of it's name came out before it dove down, down, down at the ground. Heading right for the Cipher Peon Rick and the captive he held. For a moment it looked like Ho-Oh would crash into the rock hard sandy ground but the fire/flying altered his flight path and streaked over the heads of the people. "Hoooooah!" Ho-Oh warbled out, turning sharply to the right and then streaked upwards. He had done what was needed, providing Wes with a decoy for attention. As the Cipher's remembered what was more importent at the time and turned to look, the crashing bike was upon them, forcing everyone to scatter or be crushed or caught in the bikes explosion.  
  
Coughing and looking extremly annoyed, Miror B stood up and shook his head carefuly causing some of the dirt to leave the afro, but the white and red hair looked crushed in places while in others it was dark brown from soil. "My afro! You little cretain!" Miror B shouted out before he let a smirk over come his features and his pose took on a more sinister attitude.. "A little dead cretain."  
  
The wind changed direction suddenly and clouds started to come back, causing everything to become overcasted and darker. No one had time to react as an Ice beam came tearing out from behind the flames and struck a few of the Peon's in the chest. The ones that were still able too, fled the scene crying out in their fear and startlement. Unseen in the chaos, the little boy who still clutched the Sandshrew slowly made his way over to the woman and crouched down. "You alright?" He asked softy, the ground pokemon also gave a soft murmur of his name. A slight shift in her body and a small 'Yeah' came forth from the fallen woman. "But I think that jerk stole half my hair..."  
  
Miror B scowled as he took in the sight of an alive Wes astride the Suicune that had been captured so long ago and made into a shadow pokemon. They faced Miror B now, eyes narrowed and hair or fur in Suicune's case, being caught by the wind that had now picked up or tugged on gently by the breeze. Narrowing his eyes from behind his silver tinted glassess. A small frown turned into an ugly snarl as Rui let out a muffled cry of her love's name. Raising a hand Miror B let his displeasure be known. "Boys, please be good dears, and dispose of this interloper for me also, take back whatever shadow pokemon he stole from us."  
  
Three of the Cipher admin's lackey's stepped forwards, each clothed completely in a gaudy, bright neon single colored, single piece suit. Wes narrowed his eyes as Suicune tensed beneath him. "Steady," Wes whispered and rubbed the neck of the animal while gripping the mane of fure tightly in the other hand. "Easy boy..." Wes finished in a mutter as he tried to keep Koi from charging recklessly forwards. He had gotten a bad feeling ever since Ho-Oh had shown up. Koi headed the human's orders as he only let out a deep and thundering growl from within his chest, causing Wes to vibrate slightly from the thrum Suicune was giving off. Verde was the one to step up first. Grabbing a single pokeball from his belt he sent out his lone shadow pokemon.  
  
"I choose you, Venusaur!" Verde roared out as the black and red energy took the form of a large and squat looking blue-ish green dinosaur like pokemon formed. Four trunk like legs supported the heavy body and the huge flower that grew from it's back. Beady black eyes focused onto Wes and the water beast. Hissing, the Venusaur slowly stepped forwards, each step letting loose a light tremor that made pebbles dance for a few moments before they settled down untill the giant grass type took another exagerated step forwards. The frog like face split and a giant mouth opened wide, showing off a wide flat, pink tounge and sharp teeth. "Saaaaauuuuur!" The poison/grass dinosaur boomed out and shook the giant stalk on it's back slightly.  
  
The Suicune tensed under Wes again, bunching and tensing it's muscles and reading itself for anything as the Venusaur came to a halt around eight feet from them, and both human and pokemon could feel the dangerous emotions that hung in the air. Verde smirked as he raised up his left arm and fisted the hand, which caused the green leather glove to crack in a few places. "Now you loose, Venusaur, Solar Beam!" The human commanded the shadow pokemon. Giving a mighty roar that sent chills down the spines of everyone, and caused Rui to scream into the gag as the attack was launched in the same time the attack was called, when normaly it took atleast a minute or more to charge up. Something was wrong with this Venusaur. And Rui could see it quite clearly. And it was causing her to fear for Wes's life, for around the pokemon, was a aura so dark and thick she could barely even see that it was a Venusaur. But she needn't had worried as Wes had a plan. It wasn't a very smart plan but it was something atleast.  
  
And it started as the Venusaur launched the massive bright yellow/white beam straight at Wes and Koi. The Suicune's dark red eyes grew wide with astonishment that the pokemon was really attacking, for it had forgotten what a shadow pokemon could do, as they had no qualms about attacking humans as well as pokemon.  
  
Wes's dark gold eyes turned even darker and burned with a fire as he counted to three and when the beam was nearly upon them, the nineteen year old initiated the plan. "Koi, Mirror Coat!" Wes commanded and the Suicune froze, just literally froze as it had expected Wes to jump out of the way or fight back with Hyper beam, not Mirror Coat. But the water beast did as the human wanted. Twin ribbon like tails thrashed around it's body while a soft blue light seemed to eminate from it's body while a shimmering silver glow came from it's diamond like marks of white scattered across it's sides and down it's legs. _Five_ seconds untill the beam hit and the shield was halfway formed. _Four_ seconds and it started to take shape. _Three_ seconds and everything around Wes and Suicune was bathed in the glow. _Two_ seconds and Wes had to clench his eyes shut or be blinded while Suicune threw together the power it had built up. _One _second, the shield was thrown up.  
  
_Zero_..  
  
Everything was overcome by the blast as the attack hit the shield the Suicune had made in the rush. It bulged and threatened to give and let the huge and deadly attack slam into the Suicune and the human clinging to it's back when it finaly started to take affect and the beam started to turn in on itself, over and over untill it had formed a large, glowing and pulsating orb that was nearly ten feet in diamiter.  
  
"Oh sh-" Verde had enough time to mutter before Suicune used what was left of his power and forced the Mirror Coat to send the ball hurtling back at the Shadow 'Saur and Verde. Their screams of pain ended quickly and two badly burned bodies were left in the aftermath of the destruction. They should thank whatever god had been watching overthem that they had survived. Wes slipped off of Suicune, praising it a few times under his breath before he turned and glared at the Cipher cretains that were running away, thinking Mirror B was with them.  
  
"Wes!" Rui yelped out from behind him, and the young man whirled, eyes already glinting with deadly intent now flared with the desire to kill the Cipher Admin before him. Mirror B had thought to cut his lossess and now held the sturggling Rui around the waist and neck, and somehow while trying to get away from the afro headed idiot her gag had come off. "WES!" Rui screamed as Miror B started to drag her away, using her as a human shield from Wes, muttering dark things about the younger man before him. That was untill a figure loomed up behind Miror B and socked him with a rock. Watching Miror B crumple like a doll. Standing over the fallen Cipher was the young woman from before glared down at him, both hands clutching the rock before she let it drop down by her feet.  
  
"That's for hurting my pokemon, and being sadistic. Bastard." The eighteen or so young woman muttered as she stumbled away while Wes quickly helped Rui get away from the fallen Cipher admin. His arms quickly captured her and brought Rui to his chest. "I thought I lost you." And as quickly as he did that, he let Rui go and turned to the somewhat dazed passanger's that milled about. He glanced over at the burning wreck that was once his bike and gave a sigh. It was worth the loss to keep Rui alive and safe. "Everyone, I am only saying this once. Get into the plane and wait untill they send us transportation." He turned and pulled out an ultra ball and pointed it at Suicune, recalling the weary water legendary. And with that Wes turned and headed for the downed plane, blue coat tails flapping in the wind as he pulled down his sunglasses and thought that this day could not get any worse.  
  
Well, not for him atleast.  
  
Rel Azura, the one that had hit the Cipher admin Miror B over the head stared out at the expansive desert. Sweat beaded on her brow as she quickly walked over to her fallen monsters, pulling out the last revives she had on her and sprayed them over the poison snake and sea dragon. The Dragonair slowly woke up, followed by the Arbok. Whispering their names softly, she reasured them that everything was fine before withdrawing them back into their orbs. Standing up she looked back out over the harsh desert, wiping off her brow before she too turned and headed back for the plane. For a moment she had nearly mistook the person that had saved him for the one she was looking for. But that one had eyes of liquid gold.  
  
She was searching for one with frozen eyes of silver. Her brother, Yukio. And all she knew was he was here on the last place she would have ever thought. Orre, the desert like hell on earth, where it seemed to her it was a miracle anyone could live in this place.  
  
**_End chapter one_**


End file.
